Waiting For You-YUNJAE
by deachndr
Summary: Aku takut ini menjadi pertemuan terakhir kami,aku takut... takut sekali ... Aku mencintaimu istriku,Jung Jaejoong.


WAITING FOR YOU

[YUNJAE]

OneShot

Hurt,comfort,angst

Happy enjoy!

**26 Januari 1932**

Disini aku sedang menunggu acara pemberkatan nikah dimana dia secara resmi akn menjadi suamiku..

Dengan sangat gugup aku menunggu detik detik berikutnya tiba. Kebahagiaan yang selama ini kami berdua dambakan..

Jung Yunho , aku mencintaimu , sungguh ..

Pemberkatan nikah belangsung sangat kidmat, aku begitu bahagia hingga lututku begitu lemas, airmata ku jatuh begitu tak terkontrol.

Dia menggenggam tanganku,menguatkanku jika ini benar benar nyata terjadi, kami bersatu atas nama Tuhan..

Aku mengamati setiap inci bentuk mukanya yang aku hafal jelas betul apa saja yang terdapat pada muka tampannya. Dia tersenyumpadaku begitu indahnya, syarat ketulusan dan begitu memabukkan.

Dihadapan para hadirin,dia menciumku begitu lembut seakan tidak ingin menyakitiku sedikitpun,aku benar benar bahagia hingga ingin mati rasanya.

Tapi...

Malam harinya, kau sangat membuatku begitu terluka ..

"Jaejoongie, pagi hari aku dan rekan reguku akan pergi ke perbatasan antara korea selatan dan utara. Dini hari aku akan berangkat." Aku mencelos mendengar hal itu dari mulutnya, belum ada 12 jam dia memperistriku dan sekrang dia akan meninggalkanku.

Aku terdiam cukup lama, dia hanya menatapku. Air mataku terjun begitu saja tanpa aku bisa menahannya.

Aku terisak, dia mengangkat wajahku untuk menatapnya. Matanya begitu terluka, dadaku sakit.

"akankah kau... kembali?" aku memberanikan diri menanyakan hal yang begitu menyedihkan.

Dia memelukku sangat erat, begitu sangat erat. Aku mendengar dia terisak, menguatkan diri masing masing untuk tidak larut ke luka yang tidak kami inginkan.

"jae.. lihat aku. Jika aku selamat,aku berjanji akan datang kembali padamu dan tak akan pergi lagi. Tapi, jika aku tak kembali.. cukup lupakan aku dan pergilah dengan orang lain. Kenang aku semampu mu.. dengan itu aku akan sangat bahagia."

"kenapa kau tega mengatakn itu padaku yun? Tidakkah kau sadar kau melukaiku? Kau harus kembali ! kau harus kembali yun! Kau harus janji !" teriakku histeris.

Dia memelukku erat sekali lagi, aku sesak bukan karna pelukan eratnya tapi ulu hatiku. Dia seorang komandan perang, suamiku tentara korea selatan yang berjuang menyelamatkan negara ini dari jajahan. Dia , dia yang akan berada didepan memimpin pasukan itu,dan hanya orang bodoh yang berharap dia selamat dari peperangan. Didepan, yang artinya akan mati duluan.

Aku ... aku tak ingin dia pergi, aku ingin menahannya. Tapi aku tidak bisa... aku terlalu pasrah dengan situasi dan keadaan.

Dia terlalu berbakti pada negara ini, dan mengorbankan segala yang bisa ia korbankan termasuk aku dan perasaan kami.

"berjanjilah satu hal, kau harus baik baik selama aku tidak disampingmu,Jae."

"kau yang harus berjanji untuk baik baik saja dan kembali ! aku tidak bisa baik baik tanpamu!"

Aku hanya berteriak didepannya karna jujur , aku bodoh membiarkan suamiku meninggalkanku.

Aku takut ini menjadi pertemuan terakhir kami,aku takut... takut sekali ..

"jangan pergi yun, jangan tinggalkan aku, jangan pergi kumohon .. ku mohon yun... sekali saja , hanya kali ini..." aku menangis sejadi jadinya, aku melingkarkan tanganku kelehernya . sangat erat,tak ingin melepaskannya.

"jae , maafkan aku.. jangan menangis, kau membuat pertahananku runtuh. Kau... akan jadi satu satunya yang akan kubawa sampai nanti ... smpai mati." Dia juga menangis kencang, bahkan dia berfirasat tidak akan kembali dengan selamat. Peperangan ini seperti klimaks yang tidak ada hentinya.

"aku mencintaimu, istriku Jung Jaejooong.." ucapnya terakhir saat ia menaiki kereta yang mengantar pasukan ke jalur perbatasan. Lidahku kelu, suaraku seakan tercekat ditenggorokan.

Aku ingin menjawab bahwa aku luar biasa juga mencintainya, tetapi kereta itu sudah mulai berjalan, aku mengikuti kereta itu dengan sedikit berlari.. masih dengan menatap matanya, aku menangis, aku menatap dia juga menangis dalam diam.

Memperlihatkan senyuman kepahitan kepadaku sebelum kereta melaju sangat kencang dan aku kehilangan bola matanya yang sedari tadi aku tatap. Jung Yunho.. aku menantikan mu kembali..

**30 YEARS LATER [ 15 Desember 1962]**

Korea selatan mejadi sangat maju sedikit demi sedikit, meninggalkan keterpurukan yang menimpa 30 tahun lalu, melangkah menjadi negara yang sedikit berpengaruh diperekonomian Asia.

Mendengar diberbagai saluran radio, bahwa korea selatan mutlak merebut kekuasaan apapun yang sempat dijajah korea utara. Dan yang membuatku hancur, seolah melupakan jasa tentara yang mempertaruhkan hidup mereka, keluarga mereka, perasaan mereka , serta kesetiaan mereka. Benar, aku kembali menangis mengingat pengorbanan mereka dan suamiku..

Dia tak pernah kembali semenjak itu, membiarkan aku menunggu menua dalam kesendirian..

Terkadang aku takut, tiba tiba dia datang dihadapanku dan mendapati keriput di tubuhku, aku takut dia terkejut mengetahui perubahan yang terjadi pda fisikku.

Tapi itu hanya khayalanku semata, dia benar benar tak pernah kembali..

Mendengar di radio bahwa sebagian tentara korea selatan tak dikenali identitasnya karna tubuh mereka hancur, hancur ! kau bisa bayangkan tubuh orang yang kau sangat cintai hancur hah?! Aku! Aku! Tak berani membayangkannya sedikitpun!

Aku takut suamiku ada disalah satunya.. suamiku yang berkata mencintaiku kemungkinan besar adalah salah satu dari mereka. perasaanku... sangat sakit!

Semenjak itu, aku hanya berdiam dirumah berteman kemeja pernikahan yang ia pakai, yang belum sempat aku cuci sampai sekarang, karena aku tidak berniat menghilangkan aroma tubuh suamiku meski aroma itu sudah berubah menjadi busuk. Aku tetap menyukainya.

Tak ada yang mampu menggantikannya dihatiku. Meski setelah menikah dia belum sempat menyentuhku, tetapi keperawanan ini kupertahankan hingga kau datang menemuiku dalam bentuk nyata ataupun dalam bentuk roh. Atau pertemuan kita di 'kehidupan masa depan'. Aku akan menjaganya untukmu.

Diam.. mengingatmu.. merindukanmu.. menangisimu.. hingga aku lelah, tetapi tiada hal lain untuk menjadi alasan membuatku menyerah menunggumu..

Aku akan mempertahankan cinta ini untukmu,Jung Yunho hingga aku mati..

Aku melemas.. hanya diam yang bisa kulakukan.. entah ini mimpi atau bukan, aku melihatmu datang mendekat..

Kau tersenyum sangat menawan, kau tak berubah sama sekali.. masih seperti sedia kala saat terakhir kita bertemu yunho-ah..

"Jae.. maaf lama membuatmu menunggu.." dia menyematkan jari jari kami. Membawaku berjalan lurus kedepan. Aku takbisa mengeluarkan kata kata yang ingin aku katakan, terlalu bahagia sehingga seketika aku membisu.

"jangan takut lagi dalam kesendirian, kita kan selalu bersama sama.. Jaejoong,Jeongmal Saranghae." ucapnya sekali lagi,dan menuntunku semakin jauh dari pijakan dibumi. Aku tak merasakan sakit lagi, tak merasakan kesedihan lagi dan tak merasakan kehilangan lagi.

Aku bahagia bersamamu... Jung Yunho

END

Finally... one shot yang menguras air mata dea sendiri. Lucu kalau dipikir pikir,dea ngetik sendiri nangis sendiri-_-

But, pesan moral.. jangan lupa sama jasa para pahlawan yang telah gugur mendahului kita! Hening cipta ... mulai !

Ah dea ngacau :B ini dea ketik dari jam 1.53 – 3.00 pas dini hari. Mumpung libur jadi bisa ngalong hiyahaha. Btw terimakasih udah mau baca baca, review monggo , engga ya moggo.. ingat jasa jasa author yang ngetik ini buat kalian baca/? *ngarep* hehehe gak dea Cuma bercanda ) kkkk bye bye.. klu bisa cantumin alamat email biar dea bisa sharing sharing ^^)/

Dea butuh kritikan, pedas juga gakpapa tapi cabe nya 5 aja ya/?


End file.
